Estaba escrito en las estrellas
by Lynnella V Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué harías al darte cuenta que tuviste al amor de tu vida entre tus brazos y como tonto jamás te diste cuenta? Lo que más amabas te ha dejado roto, vacío… Solamente recuerdas lo hermosa que era tu vida con ella. Hoy ella se marchó, porque he sido un estúpido que no la valoró, ahora me pregunto cómo sobreviviré…
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, hola a todos y todas, como verán es mi primera historia por acá, veremos que tal marcha todo y espero que esto les guste.**

**Como todos sabrán los personajes son propiedad de la grandiosa mujer que cambió nuestra vida... Stephenie Meyer, sin embargo, la trama es producto de mi escaso tiempo libre que uso para soñar... si más aquí les presento la historia...**

Era su primer día de clases en la nueva secundaria, recién se había mudado a Nueva York y hoy comenzaría su vida en un nuevo lugar. A su padre le habían dado un ascenso, por lo que toda su familia, que en realidad eran tres personas: su padre, su madre y ella; hicieron las maletas y se trasladaron, dejando atrás el pueblo donde Bella había nacido.

No era de las personas que hicieran amigos muy fácilmente, ya que era un tanto tímida, pero sólo le faltaban dos años para graduarse y por fin marcharse a la universidad a cumplir su sueño. Sí, Bella tenía claro que sería médico en un futuro, ese era su destino. Así que para Bella era suficiente saber que esta sería solamente una etapa más en su vida, una que pasaría pronto.

Sin embargo, nadie elige en qué momento llega a su vida la persona que la cambiará totalmente, nadie conoce el momento en que entrará en contacto con su contradicción, el encuentro con su destino, y el de ella, había comenzado a gestarse…

Lo conoció ese día y allí comenzó el viaje emocional que marcaría su vida, la convertiría en una nueva mujer, la mujer de él… De el amor de su vida. Ese día, el primer día de clases, Isabella Swan conoció a Edward Cullen, sin saber que con él viviría la aventura más emocionante de su vida.


	2. 1 El chico más hermoso del mundo

**Aquí vamos con el primer capítulo de la historia, a ver como les parece.**

**Gracias a mi beta: Carlie Stoessel **** del grupo de **** groups/FFAddiction/**

**Disclaimer: **_**Como todos sabrán los maravillosos personajes que tanto amamos, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama sin embargo es producto de mis propios sueños… **_

_**Aquí el capítulo.**_

_**Lyn.**_

**Capítulo 1: El chico más hermoso del mundo.**

Bella observaba el paisaje desde la ventana de su nueva casa, un apartamento del Upper East Side, el cual le daba una vista privilegiada del Central Park y la imponente ciudad de Nueva York, totalmente diferente a su pueblo natal, Forks. No podía negar que sentía cierta tristeza por tener que dejar a sus amigos en Washington, pero a su papá lo habían ascendido y trasladado hacia la central de la empresa para la que trabajaba, lo cual constituía un salario muchas veces mejor, así que, ¿de qué podía quejarse? De igual manera, solamente le restaban dos años en la secundaria, y luego podría ir a la universidad a comenzar su educación para ser convertirse en médico, lo que había sido su sueño desde niña.

— ¡Bella! —Gritaron desde la cocina, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Era su madre que seguramente, ya tenía preparado su desayuno.

Se apresuró a vestirse con el nuevo uniforme, tomó su mochila y fue a comer.

Durante el viaje hacia el colegio su madre intentó preguntarle si se sentía triste, pero Bella solamente dejó de darle importancia al asunto. Al llegar, mientras se bajaba del auto, su madre le deseó suerte, luego Bella subió los escalones y entró a una escuela que nada tenía que ver con la anterior.

_Bueno, aquí estamos, hora de conocer más gente_ pensó Bella y se apresuró hacia la recepción para que le indicaran su horario de clases.

Unos quince minutos después, Bella se dirigía a su salón de literatura, que era la primera clase del día lunes, su favorita.

Entró y notó que había varios lugares vacíos, así que se sentó al lado de una chica morena que usaba gafas y que parecía amable. Cuando Bella se sentó, ella se volteó a saludarla.

— ¡Hola! Me llamo Angela Weber, ¿tú debes de ser nueva, no? —La chica le habló sonriendo y Bella no pudo evitar regresarle la sonrisa, así que tomó la mano que le ofrecía.

—Hola, soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella y sí, soy nueva por acá —explicó Bella sonriendo.

Siguieron hablando por unos minutos hasta que el salón se llenó y entró la maestra, la cual al ver que tenían una estudiante nueva no dudó en pedirle que se presentara frente a todos sus compañeros.

Así que una apenada Bella, ya que era un tanto tímida, pasó al frente del salón y comenzó a hablar…

—Hola a todos, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, recién me he… —De pronto la puerta se abrió y Bella escuchó que varios de sus compañeros reían y las chicas suspiraban.

—Buenos días jovencito, supongo que será Edward Cullen ¿o me equivoco? —dijo la maestra hacia a la puerta, Bella entonces volteó a ver y… ¡Oh! de una forma apenada y pícara ya sonrisa

El chico que se encontraba en la puerta sonreía de una forma apenada y pícara. Bella en su mente se repetía que jamás había visto a alguien tan perfecto. Era alto, delgado, con un porte de modelo, un cabello broncíneo perfectamente desordenado y con unos ojos verdes como ella jamás los había visto…

—Lo siento Señorita Smith, pero temo que he despertado un poco tarde el día de hoy, no quise llegar retrasado… emm… Sí, soy Edward Cullen, estudiante nuevo. —Bella en ese punto dejó de pensar, pues había escuchado la voz más sexy del mundo—. Pero prometo que no volverá a suceder… —El chico parecía realmente apenado y a Bella ni un ángel le hubiera parecido más hermoso.

—Está bien, puedes entrar, no interrumpiste mi clase pero sí a Bella, que se estaba presentando. —El chico entró al salón de clases y al pasar frente a Bella, le sonrió con pena y le gesticuló un _lo siento_ mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Bella sólo se sonrojó y se rió nerviosamente.

Luego de su presentación, le tocó el turno a Edward.

El chico pasó apenado mientras Bella escuchaba a sus compañeras suspirar.

—Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y recién me he mudado de Chicago, espero hacer buenos amigos este año. —Terminó con una sonrisa mientras volvía a su lugar, que precisamente estaba al lado de Bella.

Entonces él se giró hacia ella, sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano…

—Hola Bella, como verás también soy nuevo. —Agregó riendo—. Así que no estarás sola, ¿eh? Lamento haber interrumpido tu discurso. —Bella no podía dejar de sonreír y aunque estaba totalmente nerviosa consiguió responderle mientras tomaba la mano de Edward. Sintió una corriente que quemó su brazo, se quedó atónita, observó una mueca extraña en Edward, pero pensó que sólo estaba viendo cosas.

—Hola, bueno, pues… Sí, al parecer no estaré tan sola —dijo apenada—. Al menos no soy la única que sufrirá siendo nueva. —Ambos soltaron unas risas y entonces volvieron a prestar atención a la maestra.

—El día de hoy les daré un listado de las obras que leeremos este año, comenzando por las novelas clásicas…

Bella intentaba prestar atención a la maestra, pero la presencia de cierto joven de ojos verdes que estaba a su lado no la dejaba tranquila. ¿Habría sentido él la corriente también? Ella seguía mirándolo y de pronto, Edward volteó a verla y le sonrió. Bella apenada se sonrojó y mejor volvió la vista a su cuaderno.

Cuando la clase se terminó, Edward salió de allí y fue hacia su auto. Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido cuando había tomado la mano de Bella. Que complicado era todo, no entendía nada.

Oh sí… El destino había reunido a dos almas gemelas, había llegado el momento del entrelazar sus vidas, y aunque en ese momento ninguno lo supiera, se estaban juntando las piezas para el comienzo de la historia más apasionante de sus vidas, que los llevaría a viajar por donde ellos jamás se lo imaginarían.

Durante el resto del día no se vieron, ya que tuvieron clases separadas.

Bella estaba colocando unos libros en su casillero, ya que era la hora de salida. El día había sido agotador y pensar que tenía tanta tarea para su casa le afligía, pero ese era el precio de ir a una escuela de alto rendimiento. Intentó pensar que sería lo mejor, ya que eso la prepararía mejor para la universidad.

Luego de unas dos clases, conocía ya a varios compañeros. Angela le había presentado a sus amigas también, quienes le dieron la bienvenida y la invitaron a unirse a las porristas, la capitana Tanya le había pedido que lo hiciera. Además había conocido a Jessica y a Lauren, que eran las mejores amigas de Tanya, quienes no habían dudado para aceptarla en el grupo.

Mientras pensaba en eso, también recordó que había visto a Edward sentado con otros dos chicos en una mesa cerca de la ventana de la cafetería durante el almuerzo. Una chica menudita, de cabellos negros con un corte que hacía apuntar los cabellos a todos lados. La chica era preciosa, con unos ojos azules muy curiosos. Junto a ellos también estaba un chico que parecía un armario, más alto que Edward por unos 10 centímetros, de cabello rizado y ojos azules también, cualquiera que lo viera podría asustarse pues era muy musculoso, sin embargo, Bella lo observó reír y era adorable. Al poco rato se habían acumulado una buena cantidad de chicos y chicas, y Bella observó que varias de ellas miraban a Edward de manera sugestiva.

Luego de un tiempo, mientras lo observaba, las chicas su mesa se dieron cuenta hacia donde dirigía su mirada.

—Estás viendo a los Cullen ¿o no, Bella? —Rió Tanya a su lado.

Bella se giró sonrojada y asintió levemente, no podía negar que Edward Cullen le llamaba la atención.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no venían estudiantes tan guapos a esta escuela desde hace muchos años —explicó—. Y Edward Cullen es una maravilla total, demasiado guapo, ¿te parece guapo, Bella? —Preguntó bastante interesada—. Porque al menos a ti te habló en la clase de literatura, al resto simplemente nos ignoró —Terminó mientras esperaba expectante.

—Podría decir que sí… Sí, Edward es bastante bonito —contestó incómoda Bella, quizás porque Tanya la observaba calculadoramente.

—Pues a mí me gusta ¡y mucho! —Rió Tanya—. Te prometo que lo conquistaré, Edward Cullen será mío, de todos modos… ¿Quién puede resistirse a Tanya Denali? —Terminó la pelirroja, mientras se ahuecaba el cabello y sonreía maquiavélicamente hacia Edward.

Bella no entendió por qué, pero algo le había molestado. Sin más, terminó la hora de almuerzo y de vuelta a las clases.

De vuelta al presente…

Cuando Bella se dio la vuelta chocó con alguien repentinamente y su cuaderno y dos libros que llevaba en la mano cayeron.

— ¡Lo siento! No vi por donde caminaba —decía alguien, pero ella reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar…—. Umm, ¡sí eres Bella! Chica, casi te boto, en serio lo siento —decía Edward mientras le recogía los libros y el cuaderno. Bella se los recibió con una sonrisa, mientras le explicaba su mayor problema.

—No te preocupes, mi torpeza ha hecho aparición nuevamente, muchas veces no veo por donde voy por andar pensando. —Le sonrió Bella apenada, mientras tanto Edward le hacía señas para que siguieran caminando.

— ¡Bah! No te preocupes, igual fue bueno verte de nuevo. —Le dijo Edward mientras caminaban a la salida.

— ¿En serio? Pero si acabas de conocerme —Le dijo Bella confundida—. No entiendo porque querrías verme otra vez.

Mientras Edward estaba en su carro había llegado a una conclusión, y era que quería que Bella Swan fuera su amiga, así que se lo dijo…

—Bueno, si te soy sincero, es porque me pareces una persona interesante y creo que seremos buenos amigos —explicó mientras se encogía de hombros.

— ¿Interesante, yo? —Bella preguntó incrédula—. No te creo.

—Claro que lo eres, o al menos a mí me pareces interesante. —Le contradijo Edward con suficiencia—. Y si yo digo que seremos amigos, lo seremos.

—Bueno, pues quiero que me aclares por qué soy "interesante" y por qué quieres ser mi amigo, porque "_porque yo digo" _no me convence. —Lo retó Bella.

Edward iba a comenzar a hablar, cuando un claxon sonó.

— ¡Bella! Ya vine por ti. —Era su mamá, así que Bella aunque quería escuchar lo que Edward le iba a decir, comenzó a bajar las gradas.

—Adiós Edward, mañana me lo dirás. —Le dijo mientras lo amenazaba con el dedo índice.

Edward rió y Bella se quedó pasmada, _¡Cielo santo! Qué risa tan hermosa_, pensó.

Entonces Edward se acercó y tomándola del brazo, la haló y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

—Mañana lo sabrás —dijo y le sonrió.

Bella por inercia subió al auto, mientras tocaba su mejilla que quemaba. _Creo que estoy en problemas…_


	3. 2 Amigos

**Gracias a mi beta Carlie Stoessel, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction :)**

**Disclaimer: **_**Como todos sabrán los maravillosos personajes que tanto amamos, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama sin embargo es producto de mis propios sueños…**_

_**Aquí el capítulo.**_

_**Lyn.**_

**Capítulo 2: Amigos.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que iniciaron las clases y conocí a Edward. Durante ese tiempo él y yo nos habíamos hecho muy amigos.

Al segundo día de clases, Edward me presentó a sus dos hermanos, Alice y Emmett, quienes en seguida me agradaron y nos hicimos amigos también. Así que incluyendo a los amigos que había hecho el primer día, nuestro grupo ahora estaba compuesto por Alice, Tanya, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Mike, Emmett, Edward y yo, siendo Tanya la capitana de las porristas y Emmett el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Éramos muy populares.

Sin embargo, era con los Cullen con quienes me sentía más a gusto, ya que algunas veces notaba que a Tanya no terminaba de agradarle la amistad tan cercana que teníamos Edward y yo, ya que ella siempre trataba de llamar su atención.

Hoy, Edward debía venir a mi casa, ya que teníamos una investigación que entregar para la clase de biología y por consiguiente mi madre no vendría hoy por mí.

Cuando salí de la práctica de porristas, Edward me esperaba recostado en su Volvo, con el cabello húmedo luego de la práctica de futbol y como siempre me quedé observándolo casi con la boca abierta. _¡Debería ser un crimen ser tan hermoso!_

Cuando finalmente me vio, sonrió y caminó hacia mí para ayudarme con los libros que llevaba en los brazos.

—Hola _pocket_ —saludó con el apodo que me había buscado, a lo que solo pude negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Hola Ed. — Le regresé el saludo, mientras colocaba mis libros en sus brazos—. ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? Es vergonzoso, además no es mi culpa que seas tan alto. —Repliqué y él se rió a carcajadas mientras ponía los libros en el auto. Me iba a hacer cosquillas, cuando…

— ¡Edward! —Ambos nos quedamos quietos cuando escuchamos que lo llamaban y al voltear vimos a Tanya caminar hacia nosotros.

— ¡Edward! Umm… Hola Bella —saludó casi ignorándome—. ¿Podrías hacer algo por mi hoy? Resulta que mi padre no puede venir por mí, ¿podrías llevarme a casa? —Le preguntó a Edward mientras batías sus pestañas.

—No, Tanya, lo siento, no puedo… Verás, hoy Bella y yo haremos el trabajo de biología, así que vamos a ir directamente a su casa y para llevarte a la tuya tendríamos que perder como una hora. — Edward se disculpó.

— ¡Agh! Bueno, supongo que tendré que esperar mucho entonces… —Se alejó enojada y Edward y yo soltamos una carcajada.

Ya en el auto, Edward iba refunfuñando acerca del trabajo de biología.

—Entonces Edward, ¿de verdad odias tanto la biología? —Le pregunté divertida.

—Sí, como verás, definitivamente no es mi fuerte. No me gusta, en realidad me parece asquerosa, por eso es que seré abogado, jamás sería médico o algo así. —Hizo una mueca de pánico a lo cual no pude resistir reírme.

—Bueno, pues mucho gusto futuro abogado Cullen, soy la futura doctora Swan. —Le di un golpe en el hombro y me volteó a ver sorprendido.

— ¿¡Doctora!? ¿Te gusta biología? —Preguntó asombrado, asentí con mi cabeza mientras él hacía un gesto de disculpa—. Lo siento Bella, olvida lo que dije, aunque bueno si a ti te gusta, espero que logres ser doctora. —Sonrió.

—Edward, no lo lamentes, ¿Y sabes? Pienso lo mismo de las leyes, creo que son aburridas, así que estamos a mano, ¿eh? Sólo que ahora que lo sabes, no vuelvas a hablar así.

—Lo prometo —dijo mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos meñiques.

Y mientras sonreía siguió conduciendo… Mi mano quemaba.

…

Jamás imaginé el espectáculo que mi madre armaría cuando Edward y yo llegamos, basta decir que mi rostro parecía haber adquirido una coloración rojiza permanente.

Después de que mi madre dejó de avergonzarnos, y luego de que nos llenara de galletas y leche, conseguimos avanzar con el trabajo de biología.

Serían eso de las 7:30 de la tarde cuando finalmente terminamos, pero mi madre tenía otra sorpresa preparada, invitó a Edward a cenar y bueno… Edward no se pudo negar, así que llamó a su casa para avisar que llegaría un poco más tarde.

Lo más chistoso de la noche fue cuando papá llegó a casa. Edward y yo estábamos viendo televisión en la sala y peleábamos porque Edward decía que Chris Evans era solo una masa fea de músculos.

— ¡Basta Edward! ¡No puedes hablar así de él! Dije que es guapo. —Le grité mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—Considero que sólo está lleno de esteriodes, ni siquiera es buen actor. —Se burlaba.

Le saqué la lengua y él me persiguió, hasta que caímos en el sofá y yo gritaba porque me hacía cosquillas.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala y vi a mi padre paralizado en la puerta.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando!? —Hasta entonces no había notado la posición en que estábamos, Edward casi acostado encima de mi cuerpo, entonces él estaba totalmente sonrojado, se levantó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras miraba avergonzado a mi padre.

Finalmente logré ponerme de pie y sonriéndole a mi padre, tomé a Edward del brazo.

—Hola papá, te presento a Edward Cullen mi nuevo amigo. Edward, él es Charlie Swan, mi padre.

Papá dudó un momento más y finalmente se acercó y tomó la mano que Edward le ofrecía.

—Encantado señor Swan. —Le dijo Edward sonriente.

—Buenas noches, jovencito. —Le dijo papá.

—¿Y, entonces vamos a cenar? —Interrumpió mi madre. Los tres la seguimos hacia el comedor.

La cena definitivamente se transformó en un interrogatorio para Edward, papá le preguntó de donde era, quienes eran sus padres, cuantos hermanos tenía y otro montón de cosas, aunque luego pude notar que había sido totalmente aceptado.

A eso de las nueve de la noche, Edward finalmente dijo que debía irse e, inexplicablemente, eso no me hizo feliz.

—Debo regresar a casa, aún tengo tarea que hacer —dijo disculpándose cuando se levantaba.

—Claro que sí, Edward. Conduce con cuidado —dijo papá dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Regresa cuando quieras. —Le dijo mamá sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias por la cena señor y señora Swan. La próxima que le tomaré la palabra, me comeré todo el pastel de manzana —dijo mientras reía y caminaba a la salida.

Lo acompañé a la puerta del apartamento y de pronto me abrazó…

—Gracias por esta noche Bells, la verdad la disfruté bastante. Lástima que tengo que irme, pero te veré mañana.

Me encontraba estática y finalmente atiné a abrazarlo también.

— ¿Sabes? Es extraño —dijo con una mirada confundida.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunté expectante.

—Bueno… —Comenzó a explicar—. Por regla general, no soy nada confiado con las personas y aún que las conozca de hace tiempo, siempre tiendo a ser un poco reservado, pero contigo, simplemente puedo ser yo, y raro o no, eso me hace feliz.

_¿Qué podía contestar a eso?_

—Creo que has descrito exactamente lo que sucede también conmigo. —Le dije—. Por lo cual agradezco tenerte en mi vida. —Estaba siendo muy sincera.

—Gracias por todo Bella, de verdad —dijo mientras me abrazaba nuevamente y yo me pegaba a su pecho, estaba en mi lugar feliz.

Cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador, sentí una leve tristeza. _¡Pero si lo vería mañana!_

Antes de que el elevador se cerrara, volteó a verme y me dijo: — ¿Quieres que salgamos a conocer Nueva York el domingo?

— ¡Sí! Me parece una muy buena idea —respondí. La verdad es que no había tenido mucho tiempo para salir, por lo cual la idea era excelente.

—Está bien, pide permiso —dijo mientras me hacía un guiño y yo perdía el aliento.

Cuando las puertas se iban cerrando, levantó su mano y gesticuló un adiós, le respondí igual y aunque las puertas se cerraron, estuve unos momentos en la puerta con la mano en el aire…

**Quién quiere saber lo que pasará el domingo? :D bueno, cierto que estos capítulos están un tanto cortos, pero a partir del siguiente ya la historia irá encaminándose un poco, así que serán ya más largos.**

**Hasta acá... les ha gustado? Gracias por leerme.**

**Muchas gracias a Geenne y a TataXOXO son unas lindas :) a quienes marcaron la historia como favorita y la siguen también muchas gracias!**


	4. 3 Mi mejor amigo

**Quiero dedicar este espacio a mi beta Carlie Stoessel, quien por algunas razones tuvo que tomarse un tiempo, nena gracias por todo y sabes que cuentas conmigo :)**

**Por el momento estoy sin beta, así que por si encuentran algunos errores, lo siento.**

**Parte final del capítulo: **

**My wish - Rascal Flatts.**

**Disclaimer: ****_Como todos sabrán los maravillosos personajes que tanto amamos, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama sin embargo es producto de mis propios sueños… _**

**_Aquí el capítulo._**

**_Lyn._**

**Capítulo 3. Mi mejor amigo.**

Caminaba con Edward a mi lado por las concurridas calles de New York, nos dirigíamos hacia el MET que sería nuestra primera parada del tour neoyorquino de la mañana del domingo, yo estaba emocionada por ir al museo, pero Edward… bueno…

**1:30 horas después…**

-Entonces Bells… que haremos luego? Te digo la verdad? Ya estoy algo aburrido…

Mientras hacía un mohín, el décimo en la última hora, alguien había estado quejándose desde una hora atrás, mientras me dedicaba a admirar muchas cosas interesantes del museo.

-Te resulta aburrido salir conmigo?

-No! No es aburrido salir contigo Bells, es solo que los museos casi no me gustan, nunca lo han hecho, lo único interesante de todo esto es ver tus expresiones cuando ves algo que te gusta.

Hacía expresiones raras? Oh! Y si eran tontas?

-Mis expresiones? Ammm no creo que haga algo realmente interesante!

Mi voz salió casi estrangulada por la vergüenza.

-Si, la verdad es que son adorables, tu cara de concentración, tus ojos brillan… pareciera que realmente amas estar acá y por eso he soportado una hora, pero… estoy a punto de dormirme parado!

Edward hablaba dramáticamente mientras me miraba realmente abatido. Y bueno quién podía negarse cuando esos hermosos ojos verdes te miraban suplicando que hicieras lo que pedía…

-Déjalo ya Edward, solo veré la última parte de la colección de pinturas y podemos ir a buscar comida.

Me dirigí al último bloque dispuesta a terminar mi observación, haciendo caso omiso del hermoso chico que caminaba quejándose detrás.

-En fin! Solo un poco más Edward, un poco más…

Finalmente terminamos y comenzamos a caminar para buscar un lugar para comer.

-Bueno, podría buscar un lugar en internet, donde podamos ir a co…

-Mira! Un puesto de hot dogs! Vamos!

Tiré a Edward de la manga de su chaqueta, pero de pronto se quedó rígido.

-Qué? Pretendes comer unos perritos calientes cocinados en la calle? Bella te has vuelto loca?!

-No nos va a pasar nada, solo comeremos uno y ya!

-Me niego! Papá nos ha dicho que no debemos comer en la calle y la última vez que lo hice, tuve dolor abdominal por una semana, no Bells, no podemos comer allí.

Edward a estas alturas debía saber que no le haría caso, ya me dirigía hacia el puesto de hot dogs.

-Me da dos hot dogs por favor?

-Con gusto señorita.

Sentí un tirón en mi brazo y me volteé.

-Qué?

-Bella no vamos a comer eso, de verdad! Te puedes enfermar!

-No, nos va a pasar nada Edward o es que crees que nos vamos a morir por eso?

-Ummm, la verdad es que los bichos…

-Jajajajajajajajaja! Vamos Edward! Arriésgate un poco…

-Qué? Tengo algo en la cara?

-No, por qué?

-Es que me estás viendo raro sabes?

-Raro cómo?

-Bueno, como que acabaras de descubrir algo…

-Ahhh es que no te había escuchado reír tan fuerte, sabes? Y te ves y escuchas realmente adorable.

Debo decir que me había sonrojado y que mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte… de pronto me sentí rodeada por dos brazos a los que ya me estaba acostumbrando a sentir.

-Bells, eres una personita adorable, pero podrías por favor, dejar de obligarme a comer comida callejera?

-No me vas a chantajear Edward, vamos, solo es uno, uno, uno!

-Está bien, solo uno, pero luego te llevo a casa a almorzar como se debe!

-De acuerdo, quiero ver a Alice y a Emmet y me encantaría conocer a tus padres.

-Ah! Y te advierto, que si me indigesto, tendrás que cuidar de mi, futura doctora.

Nos dieron los hot dogs y Edward aunque con cara de asco tuvo que comer…

Luego de los perritos calientes, Edward decidió que debíamos ir al Empire State, de lo que no estaba tan segura que fuera buena idea.

-Edward, estás seguro? Sabes, le tengo algo de fobia a las alturas y…

-Shhhh Bella, me obligaste a comer hot dogs callejeros así que ahora me acompañarás allí arriba.

Media hora después hacíamos fila para entrar…

-Edward! De verdad! Me voy a marear allá arriba y me dará miedo y…

_Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico y no sería nada bonito,_ de pronto Edward me sujeto de las mejillas…

-Bella, te prometo que nada te va a pasar, es más, cuando estemos allá arriba, estoy seguro que con la vista tan hermosa que encontrarás, te olvidarás de que le tienes miedo a las alturas.

Al final me convenció así que allá íbamos.

-Has estado acá antes entonces?

-Si, vine a New York una vez cuando tenía 8 años, así que aún recuerdo la vista desde el Empire, es algo que no olvidas fácilmente sabes?

Cuando salimos del ascensor, tomé una respiración profunda y entonces nos acercamos a la orilla.

-Estás bien?

-Si, creo que si.

Finalmente observé lo que había delante de mi, y… era hermoso! La vista era realmente impresionante… jadeé y Edward se acercó más a mí y tomó mi mano.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy a tu lado, te sostendré…

Me aferré más a su mano y mientras nos mirábamos.

-No me sueltes, por favor…

-Jamás… estaré aquí, siempre.

_Entonces Bella no sabía que ese momento y esa promesa se repetirían constantemente en su vida, como un recuerdo triste… empezaban a construir recuerdos._

Salíamos del Empire State…

-Tenías razón Edward, la vista es realmente impresionante!

-Lo sabía, te dije que te encantaría.

-Bueno, al menos no me importó la altura a la que estábamos, jajajaja

**_Riiiing riiiing!_**

-Disculpa un momento, es mi mamá.

_Sonreía, realmente estaba impresionada, la vista era hermosa y una vez que me perdí en ella, perdí la noción de la altura…_

-Hola mami, recién salimos del Empirte State…

-Si, ya casi terminamos, invité a Bella a almorzar…

_Que Edward sujetara mi mano, también hizo que me olvidara de mis miedos…_

-La abuela? Ha llegado ya entonces?... bueno entonces iremos para allá inmediatamente.

-Está bien, te veo pronto mami.

-Que ha pasado?

-Creo que no te había dicho que mi abuela vendría pronto, pero al parecer adelantó casi un mes el viaje, así que, ha llegado hace 2 horas.

-Oh! Bueno…

-Te parece bien si nos saltamos unas paradas y vayamos directamente a mi casa? Realmente quiero ver pronto a mi abuela.

-No crees que sea mejor que me vaya a mi casa?

-No te preocupes, mamá dijo que está bien que ella también quiere conocerte, así que te invita a almorzar.

-Ummm, bueno, supongo que entonces está bien, vamos.

Tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a la casa Cullen, mientras tanto yo iba nerviosa, pensando si los padres de Edward eran tan amables como su hijo.

Rápidamente llegamos a su edificio y noté que no vivía muy lejos de casa, subimos unos cuantos pisos y finalmente llegamos al apartamento, tocamos y la puerta se abrió mientras una hermosa mujer nos sonreía…

-Han llegado pronto!

-Hola mami

Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego me jaló para adentro.

-Mamá, ella es Isabella, Bells, ella es mi mamá, Esme.

Repentinamente Esme me abrazó así que feliz aunque algo sorprendida le devolví el abrazo.

-Hola linda! Qué bueno conocerte finalmente.

-Me da mucho gusto conocerla señora Cullen.

-Oh no! No me llames Señora Cullen, me hace sentir vieja, además la mejor amiga de mi Edward claro que puede llamarme Esme.

-Está bien, encantada de conocerla Esme.

-Chica, puedes tutearme también.

Rió y me abrazó por los hombros, mientras caminábamos.

-Así que Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-De verdad?

Volteé a ver a Edward que se había sentado a mi lado mientras Esme se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente.

-Bueno… debía decirle a mi mamá, con quien pasaba estudiando por las tardes desde que llegamos acá, no crees?

-Oh, bueno, es cierto, hemos estado estudiando en casa.

-Bella es muy buena en biología así que me ha estado ayudando…

-BEEEEELLAAAAA!

De pronto alguien corrió a abrazarme.

-Hola Alice!

-Bellita, que bueno que viniste!

-Jajajaja tonto! Te vi en la mañana y además me molestas mucho así que no, no estoy feliz de verte.

-Aja, sabes que no puedes vivir sin mi duende.

De pronto entró a la sala un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos azules, ciertamente muy guapo.

-Familia.

-Hola papá, hoy regresaste temprano.

-Bueno, quería ver a mi madre, así que vine tan pronto como pude Al.

-Papá te presento a Isabella Swan, mi nueva amiga, Bella él es mi padre Carlisle.

-Encantada de conocerlo señor.

Me estrechó la mano y me guiñó el ojo.

-Carlisle para ti Bella y por favor no me trates de usted.

En ese momento entró una señora mayor que iba tomada del brazo de Emmet.

-Edward! Hijo, donde andabas?

-Hola Ma.

Edward se levantó y se acercó a su abuela para darle un abrazo.

-Estaba haciendo un tour por la ciudad con mi nueva mejor amiga Isabella Swan, Bella mi abuela Elizabeth.

-Oh! Así que eres la niña que trae loquito a mi nieto eh?

Ella sonreía encantada y yo no entendía nada, solo pude sonrojarme.

-Ehhhh creo que está equivo…

-Ma! Quien te ha dicho eso? Bella es mi mejor amiga!

-Pues Ali me ha contado por teléfono que pasas todas las tardes afuera y que últimamente has estado muy feliz.

-Bueno, llego en la noche porque Bella y yo estudiamos juntos luego de la escuela y me divierto con ella, además nunca he sido amargado sabes?

-Bueno, bueno, como tu digas y mejor ya no sigo porque creo que he avergonzado a Bella.

-Jajajajajaja

Comida como la de Esme? JAMÁS había probado algo tan delicioso, estaba totalmente llena.

-Y entonces Bella, tanto mis niños como tu son nuevos en la escuela?

-Si Esme, mis padres y yo recién nos mudamos de Washington.

-Bueno, creo que ahora entiendo porqué se han hecho tan buenos amigos.

-Si, supongo, además que a Edward no le gusta nada la biología, por eso lo he estado ayudando.

-Nunca le ha gustado, si soy sincera.

-Bueno, pues Bella es excelente enseñándome biología.

-Gracias Edward, pero eso es porque me encanta la clase, si tu le pusieras un poco más de atención seguro se te haría más fácil.

-Pero ese es el problema Bells, por eso serás médico y yo abogado, eso no me gusta.

La familia de Edward era realmente muy divertida, Alice seguía tratando de convencerme de ir de compras con ella, Emmet quería que jugáramos futbol luego de que casi me asfixia con sus abrazos y Esme dijo que quería conocer a mis padres, así que nos había invitado a cenar.

-Familia, tengo algo que contarles, pero antes debo pedirles que esto no vaya a cambiar nada la forma en que ustedes me tratan.

Todos en la mesa se habían quedado callados observando confundidos a Elizabeth, pensé que era algo muy importante así que le pregunté a Edward si no debía dejarlos solos.

-Creo que es hora que me vaya, tu abuela querrá hablar de algo importante.

-No, está bien, quédate.

-Pero…

-Bella por favor no te vayas, eres la mejor amiga de Edward y estoy segura que te necesitará con él…

Asentí y volví a sentarme.

-Mamá, me estás asustando, que sucede?

-Bueno, recuerdas que tuve que ir con el doctor hace unas semanas?

-Si…

-Bueno, pues me hicieron algunas pruebas y el jueves me dieron los resultados, por eso adelanté mi viaje.

-Es grave? Abuela que es lo que tienes?

-Bueno, los médicos encontraron que tengo cáncer y el pronóstico no es muy esperanzador…

Se hizo un silencio rotundo donde solo se escucharon algunos jadeos y llanto contenido, de pronto Edward se paró, su mirada estaba perdida.

-Abuela, tu no…

Edward estaba llorando?

-Yo… necesito salir de aquí.

Todo pasó tan rápido, de pronto Edward corrió hacia la puerta, vi a todos y cada quien tenía diversas muecas de dolor, así que salí corriendo detrás de Edward, ya había bajado el ascensor, así que subí al siguiente, cuando llegué a la planta baja comencé a llamar a su celular, pero no respondía.

_Y si le había pasado algo? _

Edward donde te metiste?

Llegué a Central Park y comencé a buscar…

**_10 llamadas perdidas…_**

**_8 buzones de voz…_**

**_15 mensajes de texto…_**

Finalmente lo encontré en el puente Bow, Edward era la imagen del abatimiento, miraba perdido el paisaje de una puesta de sol que se le presentaba en frente…

Me acerque despacio mientras decidía si solo me paraba a su lado o le hablaba…

Se percató de mi presencia.

-Bella, no soy buena compañía en este momento sabes? Tal vez deberías ir a casa…

-No me importa, allá arriba dijiste que soy tu mejor amiga, y los mejores amigos están allí siempre, en los buenos y malos momentos.

Me paré a su lado y nos quedamos callados observando el paisaje.

-Nunca he reaccionado bien a los asuntos relacionados con la muerte de un ser querido… siempre he sentido mucho miedo, como cuando me dijeron que mi abuelo Edward había muerto – suspiro – entonces tenía 10 años y recuerdo que me deprimí y lloré por una semana entera.

-Sé que debo ser fuerte por mi abuela, por mi papá… por mi familia, pero no quiero perderla!

Edward ahora lloraba y no sabía que decir…

-Tengo tanto miedo Bells, mi abuela es la mujer más amable, tierna y comprensiva del mundo, los veranos que pasaba en casa de ella y mi abuelo, han sido los mejores de mi vida… no estoy listo para decirle adiós.

-Todos tenemos miedo a perder a alguien que amamos Edward, pero ahora tienes que pensar que aún tienes tiempo con ella, todos siempre llegamos al momento cuando debemos morir, pero ella no se ha ido, no sabes cuánto tiempo le queda aún, pero no crees que es mejor que pases ese tiempo con ella? Que hagas nuevos recuerdos, que le hagas sentir lo mucho que la quieres.

-No lo sé, solo verla me hace sentir triste…

-Espera un momento! Acaso no escuchaste lo que ella dijo? No quiere ver lástima en los ojos de su familia, estoy segura que ella sería más feliz si tu siguieras tratándola como siempre, tienes que esforzarte un poco, esto no se trata de ti, se trata de hacer feliz a tu abuela el tiempo que ella esté contigo todavía.

-Crees que pueda hacerlo?

-Si, estoy segura, tienes que ser fuerte Edward.

-Me ayudarás?

-Claro que si tonto! Aquí estaré siempre para ti… después de todo soy tu mejor amiga no?

-Si que lo eres, gracias por todo Bells, tengo que decir que has llegado a mi vida en un momento necesario, hacía mucho que no era feliz…

-Has dicho que algunas cosas te habían cambiado, algún día me contarás lo que pasó?

-Algún día… pero no hoy.

-No te preocupes, por hoy solo quiero que estés seguro que siempre estaré a tu lado si?

-Y yo contigo también.

Edward me abrazó por los hombros y yo lo abracé por la cintura, nos quedamos observando la puesta de sol…

-Gracias por hacerme sonreír Bells…

-No hay nada que agradecer, tu lo haces conmigo, lo haré siempre que quieras.

-Eres especial Bella Swan.

-Tu también Edward Cullen.

…

-Sabes Bells?

-Que cosa?

-Te quiero…

_Oh…_

**Buenas noches! (al menos en mi país)**

**De verdad siento mucho haberme perdido durante un tiempo tan largo, pero entre clases, exámenes parciales, viaje, mi bisabuela está muy enferma y taaantas otras cosas no había tenido ni la inspiración ni el tiempo para terminar este capítulo, pero acá está.**

**Gracias a quienes me leen y prometo que la próxima vez actualizaré más pronto.**

**Besos. **

**Lyn.**


End file.
